


All the Money in the World

by bimbofish



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Exes, F/M, Kidnapping, Letters, Lunch, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Emotional Tension, hinting of abuse, oleana has a daughter the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimbofish/pseuds/bimbofish
Summary: Ol,It's been a while.
Relationships: Olive | Oleana/Childhood Friend
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	All the Money in the World

_ “And when I have all the money in the world, I’ll make sure we never have to eat shit like this for breakfast again.” She grinned cheekily to hide the fact that they had stale toast with butter for the past three days. He rolled his eyes and bit into it, forcing it down. _

_ “You better make me something sweet.” _

_ “What about that stuff your mom made? That, uh, what was it called… Lasso?” _

_ “A mango lassi?” He nearly choked on his food, a fist covering his mouth to keep it all in. Once she was sure that he was okay, she delivered a quick smack to his shoulder. _

_ “Don’t be fucking rude! But yeah, that was it.” _

_ He kept on laughing, “That’s a drink, not a breakfast food!” And before long, she had playfully wrestled him onto the floor, exchanging a few kisses before they decided breakfast could wait. _

  
  
  


“Miss Oleana? You have a letter addressed to you from a Mister K-Kuai? Kuhai?”

Oleana stopped typing her email.

Her assistant looked up, sheepish. “Is that how you pronounce it?”

Galarian accents always butchered Alolan words, giving it a certain throatiness that the two of them always scoffed at.

“Kaui. His name is Kaui. And yes, please give it here.”

A hesitant hand outstretched beyond her desk as the other lightly patted it in her hand as she strode over, delicately letting it rest against her palm before bowing and taking her leave.

Oleana wanted to throw it out. But she opened it, out of sheer curiosity, and instantly regretted it.

  
  


Ol,

It’s been a while. I had no idea you were, well, THE Oleana until someone mentioned your last name (I know you’ve always hated it).

Just thought I would say hi. Maybe we can catch up?

Here’s my address,

  
  


And below was his address, not located in Wyndon like she previously remembered, but in Hammerlocke.

The temptation to shred the letter and throw it away was overwhelming, but she didn’t. Oleana began to weep.

  
  


_ After it was over, Kaui offered Oleana a cigarette and lit it. The two smoked in silence until he blew a cloud right in her face. A sharp elbow to his side before he rolled on top of her again. _

_ “You’re cheap.” Oleana scowled, teeth firmly holding her cigarette in place. He hummed, taking his out of his mouth to settle his head between her neck and shoulder. _

_ “And you’re cheaper.” He sighed. She took a long drag, rubbing a hand up and down his back. _

  
  


Kaui,

I do not appreciate you contacting me out of the blue with the expectation for us to repair what we previously had.

I hope meeting up with you at 3:00 PM at the Dean’s Inn this Saturday will suffice.

Do not be late,

Oleana, not Ol.

  
  
  


_ Oleana didn’t know what provoked her to steal a pregnancy kit. Every year, she always skipped one period. But this one was too late for comfort. _

_ Part of her wishes she didn’t, especially when she saw that it came back positive. _

_ The first fear was telling Aunt Polly, who she figured would throw her to the curb and call her a slag among other things and leave her to rot. Just like what she did with her mother. The thought left her weeping on the lou for hours, she didn’t realize it was dinner until she stood up, almost shakily, feeling like a newborn fawn learning how to walk again. _

  
  
  


She was early and got the two of them a table, he was seated at 3:01.

“You’re late.” Oleana pointed out, he looked nearly unrecognizable. He had gained several pounds, his face rounder and scruffier, yet his eyes were just as fierce. She tried not to notice. The same ones she fell in love with during her late teens.

“Yeah, by a minute. When did you suddenly get so punctual?” He picked up the menu with one hand and leaned back in his chair, his free hand resting on his lower thigh.

Oleana already decided what she would order, to avoid having to spend any time asking him for what he thought. She didn’t want what he thought was best anymore.

“I heard there was a court case over the kid.” Kaui glanced up, taking a moment to roll his neck with a few pops. She wanted to yell at him.

Her daughter was not ‘the kid’, and the fact he had the audacity to invite her to lunch to talk about ‘the kid’ made her want to stand up and leave. The sliver of her younger self would give him the time to explain herself, so she remained seated. The rapid tapping of her heel filled the silence between them.

“I’m unsure as to how you know about it. The trial was not televised for the sole reason I did not want people I was not close with to approach me. People like you.” Oleana glowered, Kaui winced.

“What’s with the tongue?” He frowned.

“You haven’t changed at all.”

“Neither have you.”

  
  
  


_ She wasn’t worried about his reaction. Oleana knew he would understand. It had always been them against the world since they graduated. The thought of marriage passed her mind a few times, although it was the only thing she was too shy to admit. _

_ Admitting there was something festering inside her was worse. _

_ He noticed something was off when she refused to smoke with him after work. _

_ “What’s up?” The box lowered, she couldn’t stand to look at him. _

_ “Nothing.” She sighed. The box found its way into his pockets as his two hands took a hold of her arms. _

_ “Ol, you can tell me anything.” _

_ She gulped. _

  
  
  


The waiter came just as Oleana was about to get up. She ordered herself a white wine, watching Kaui pause with a quirk of his eyebrows. The gears in his head were turning when he told the waiter he’d have a wheat beer.

Just a little something to help keep her lunch down.

She caught herself looking at him again. Not looking, she reminded herself, analyzing. His hands were broader, fingertips that lazily drummed on the table callused with hard work. The hair on his arms was thicker and curlier but the way his nose twitched when he wanted to say something stayed the same.

“You really won at life, huh?” He grinned, trying to keep the chatter between them alive.

Oleana unrolled her utensils from their napkin and flattened the fabric onto her skirt. “We both know that’s not true.”

His grin faded away, a slow nod later and he was smiling again.

“You’re rich now, that’s what you’ve always wanted, right? All the money in the world.”

That hurt more than it should.

  
  
  


_ “Okay so? Just get rid of it.” His hands let go of her arms only to take the cigarette from her mouth and grind it out on the ground. _

_ That never crossed her mind before and it left a sour feeling on her tongue. Just get rid of it? A child? There was a baby growing inside of her, and the more she humanized it the more attached she grew. _

_ “I don’t want to.” He could barely hear her. Kaui made her repeat it. _

_ “I don’t want to get rid of the baby. We can raise them together.” Her voice wavered, becoming acutely aware of an elderly couple who exited the restaurant door behind him, curious wrinkled eyes looking the two up and down before shuffling away. _

_ The glare of the streetlights above didn’t make seeing his look of disgust any easier. His mouth opened and shut maybe four times, a hand moving from his forehead to his hips to his face. _

_ “Ol. I’m not ready to be a father, and you’re sure as hell not ready to be a mother.” _

_ Her mouth gaped. “What’s that supposed to mean?” _

_ “I think you know damn well what it means. Now I want you to pick: me or that clump of cells inside of you?” _

_ She had no idea there was such a bad bone in his body. Out of rage, she made her decision. And he walked away for good. _

  
  
  


“I see you’re married.” Oleana took a sip from her glass. “Does your spouse know you’re here?”

Kauai looked down at his hand as if he forgot it was there with a smile. The hand went to his chest, the other hand fiddling with the golden band.

“Yeah, she knows. What a woman,” He sighed dreamily, “Totally smothering and stern, a great cook too.”

Oleana knew exactly the type of woman he was talking about. He wanted a mom, not a wife. Many men she met were the same way, she tried not to dwell on it much, but part of her was glad she was not tied down to that type of relationship.

“Any children?”

“Three.”

Oleana nodded. He had four children.

  
  
  


_ The first time Rose saw Oleana cry was when she got an email back from the private investigator she hired. _

_ “She’s alive.” She hiccuped behind a shaking hand. “She’s alive…! She’s alive!” _

_ “Oleana, who’s alive? What’s going on?” _

_ His hands on her shoulders to steady her, two hands pried themselves from her face to lightly dab at the corners of her eyes, unable to frown as she noticed a black smudge on her fingertips. Oleana couldn’t stop smiling. _

_ “My daughter. My daughter’s alive, Ch-Chairman.” She sniffed, too busy to notice his eyebrows furrow and shoulders roll back. _

_ “You have a daughter?” _

_ There was no going back now. All those years of worrying, of fearing for the worst, and forcing herself to believe her daughter was as good as dead went down the drain. No matter how much her rank in Macro Cosmos rose, no matter how many Dynamax Bands were sold, no matter how much money she made, nothing could fill the hole in her heart made by the day she found out her daughter was kidnapped. Oleana could sleep easily for the first time in thirteen years. _

_ “She was taken from me as an infant, b-by my aunt, I haven’t been able to find out where she went but they found her. My baby girl’s alive, Rose.” Now she looked him dead in the eyes, her own swollen and puffy with relief. _

_ He wrapped her into a steady hug, assuring her three times that he did not mind if she cried her makeup off onto his suit. _

  
  


Oleana ordered a salad-- Quick and easy to eat and get out. He ordered a steak, medium-rare.

“So why did you want to meet with me today?” She forked her salad, fixing her attention on a crouton that didn’t want to be impaled on her fork.

He chuckled to himself as he chewed through a piece of steak politely covered up by his napkin, before letting it drop to his laugh.

“Do you think I could meet her?”

Oleana froze.

“Alyssa?”

“Is that her name?”

There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she  _ could _ say. He wasn’t there for her birth, nor was he there to comfort her when she found out her daughter had been taken. Kaui did not see the transformation she went through during her time at Macro Cosmos and how hard it was trying to change her whole personality from the pent up little girl into an elegant socialite.

She always thought that having more money than you knew what to do with would be fun, it really wasn’t. A healthy percentage of her earnings went to homeless shelters to ensure more young people would not have to go through what she went through.

He was never around to help her stop from getting to this point.

  
  


_ Finishing up the last of her work report at home, Oleana felt two arms wrap around her neck. _

_ “Mom, I’m gonna go to bed.” Alyssa rested the side of her head against her own, Oleana lifting a hand from her keyboard to lightly run her fingers through her daughter’s hair, twisting her head to kiss her cheek. _

_ “Have you already taken a shower?” _

_ “Yeah,” She yawned, lazily looking over at the mountain of paragraphs on her mother’s screen. “You’re going to be in Hammerlocke at three, right?” _

_ Oleana hummed, tucking strands of Alyssa’s hair behind her ear. “Just meeting up with someone I knew when I was young.” _

_ That seemed to perk her right up. “Who? You never tell me about your friends.” _

_ She held her tongue. Her father was never a part of a conversation Oleana bothered to bring up. It was just her and Alyssa, as she wanted it to be since she was born. The two of them made a spoken agreement to always be honest to each other, and it helped the two grow closer so much quicker. Part of Oleana didn’t want that pact to end now, but she also feared her daughter’s reaction. _

_ “Some dude from highschool.” Oleana deepened her voice so her words came out like a mocking tone, it made Alyssa giggle and let go so she figured it was enough. _

_ That’s right. He may biologically be related to Alyssa, but he was not her father. Oleana felt content calling him ‘some dude’, and continued with her report. _

  
  


With a deep breath and thinned lips, Oleana let her fork rest against the side of her bowl.

“Does your wife know you have a child with me?”

“I forgot about it until I saw something online. It was a clickbait article, something like that, but when I looked it up and found out it was true I was kind of blown away.” He laughed, she noticed his steak was almost gone and most of her salad was left. Oleana made quick work to try and change that.

“So you met up with me on a whim to try and arrange a meeting with the child and mother you abandoned over a decade ago?”

“Yeah. Nothing wrong with that, right?”

There was a lot in her mind that was wrong with that, but she couldn’t be angry with him. He always acted before he thought any situation through, something she associated with a part of his charm. Even though both of them had aged, he was still the same daring young man she was in love with during her youth.

So much of her adult life she spent resenting his actions, hating how he left her for dead on the sidewalk outside of a ratty diner she worked at. With time she understood that at nineteen, the responsibility of being a parent was too daunting for him, and maybe their split was meant to be. It led her to great success and a stable income, all she could ever want at that age and more. It was hard to accept that changing was apart of life, and even if she felt as though her professional exterior was just for show, with time she allowed herself to indulge in it.

Oleana was done with being angry at him.

  
  
  
  
  


Kaui tried to snatch the bill at the end of their meal, only to find that Oleana made arrangements to pay ahead of time with a sixty-percent tip.

He gawked. “Sixty?”

“I can afford it. I don’t want to see or hear from you again, understood?”

She watched as his shoulders softened, a twitch of a smile form on his face before standing up and offering his hand. The two shook before Kaui said… 

“Good luck with, Alyssa.”

Oleana bowed her head. “Good luck with your children as well.”


End file.
